There are those shining emerald green eyes
by Groumph
Summary: Un jour Lily Evans trouve un poème. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle est persuadée qu'il lui est destiné et que James Potter le lui a écrit... Et un cours de potions avec les Maraudeurs est sans risque, non ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Ce petit OS vient d'un poème qu'une amie à écrit; je l'ai absolument adoré et du coup je lui ai demandé si cela ne la gênait que je lui emprunte pour en faire une petite fanfiction Jily... Et aujourd'hui voilà où ça en est ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Et en petit rappel : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf le poème...**

* * *

There are those shining emerald green eyes

As clear as the purest and brightest stone,

As translucent as the crystalline ice,

For whom I will endlessly be unknown.

Stuck in the coldest mountains forever,

Desolated earths - I'm falling apart.

There is no summer, there is just winter,

Terrible winter which burns my hurt heart.

Those eyes - her eyes - still somewhere around me,

Still blind, though I'm climbing the highest heights;

They will be there for the eternity,

Still locking me in the darkest of nights.

I am caught in the white wings of Eros,

Heading towards the gates of Thanatos.

7 novembre 1977

Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Et la douleur ne partirait pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Votre diagnostic, docteur ? Un chagrin d'amour, assurément ! Super ! Et dire que j'avais bien fait attention à tenir tout le monde à distance pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas me faire traiter de monstre. Mais il avait démonté une à une toutes les barrières de mon âme. Et il se pavanait tranquillement, sa nouvelle conquête de la semaine pendue à son cou, fier et arrogant comme d'habitude. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir à cause du poème. Je l'avais trouvé par hasard sur une table dans la salle de Métamorphose, un clair matin d'octobre. Et je l'avais gardé. Parce que je savais et je sais toujours que seul James Potter est capable d'une telle chose.

"Evans ! La lumière de ma vie !"

Bien sûr, Black et son petit groupe sont déjà devant la salle de cours.

Potion du jour : Amortentia. Une autre façon de se rappeler que non, James Potter ne m'aime pas. Super !

"Mlle Evans, décrivez moi ce que vous sentez. "

Cire à balais, herbe mouillée, vieux livres. Et au fond, je sens comme une odeur de désespoir. Qui d'autre que James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, pouvait sentir la cire à balais ? Qui d'autre pouvait me rappeler ces longs match pluvieux où je sentais l'herbe humide ? Qui d'autre pouvait me rappeler les vieux livres avec qui je me cachais les samedis de sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour ne pas avoir à entendre "Sors avec moi Evans !" ? Personne d'autre bien entendu. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui veux qu'il me remarque.

"Monsieur Potter ! Arrêtez à de bavarder avec Miss Swan ! Décrivez ce que vous sentez.» demanda Slughorn.

"Bière-au-beurre, forêt et... lys."

Lys, il a dit lys. La fleur qui fait écho à mon prénom. Ma fleur préférée. Mon signe distinctif, celui que l'on associe à Lily Evans. Mais c'est sûrement une pure coïncidence...

"I am caught in the white wings of Eros,

Heading towards the gates of Thanatos"

Je ressens exactement cela à présent...

Le même jour, au même endroit, au même moment...

"Evans ! La lumière de ma vie !"

Pas de réponse. Lily Evans, la fille avec la répartie la plus grande du monde ne répond pas vertement à ma remarque…

Non, elle s'en va en bafouillant une excuse bidon et en rougissant. Fois de Sirius Black, y a un mec la dessous. Et j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas moi, sinon le cervidé névrosé va me tuer en me lançant des Cognards dans la figure tandis que Marlène va me castrer...

Je tiens à la vie et à mes bijoux de famille, merci bien ! Oups ! Vu comment Slughorn me regarde… j'ai dû dit la dernière réplique à voix haute...

Attends… Je rêve là ? Parce que Lily viens de dire cire à balais, là ! Bon elle a aussi dit herbe mouillée et vieux livres, mais elle a dit cire à balais... Par tous les caleçons les plus sales de Merlin se pourrait-il que...? Non, impossible, elle le déteste ! Attends c'est bien un regard "remarques moi, je t'en supplie, je suis folle de toi " que lance Evans à Cornedrue, ou j'hallucine ?

Ah bah non elle ne le déteste pas... Et cet idiot continue de flirter avec Swan ! Eh oh la Terre à James, Evans te remarque ! Mon doux hippogriffe, ces deux-là vont me tuer... Et voilà Tonton Sluggy qui demande au cerf de décrire son Amortentia. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas changé... Bière-au-beurre, espèce de vieil alcoolique ! Forêt, serait-on nostalgique de nos petites escapades mensuelles dans les bois ? Lys...

Je vais faire un ulcère à l'estomac à cause d'eux... S'ils se mettent ensemble, je suis témoin à leur mariage et je suis le parrain de Potter Junior. Fois de Sirius Black ! Je dois mettre en place un plan machiavélique... Et faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire certaines phrases à voix haute, l'homme à la moustache de morse me regarde bizarrement...

7ieme étage un peu avant minuit, le même jour...

Pourquoi les vers d'un poème que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans une salle de classe, sont marqués sur les murs ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces vers me conduisent ici ? Quelqu'un m'en veux là-haut. Si c'est une entité moldue : Dieu. Si c'est une entité sorcière : Merlin ou autre... Si Potter arrive je suis définitivement maudite...

Attends, pourquoi y'a Potter qui m'attend l'air perdu ? Et pourquoi, putain, pourquoi je rougis ? Et pourquoi lui aussi ? Si je simule une crise cardiaque, il partira peut-être en courant ?

"Salut, Evans, t'aurais pas vu Sirius ? Il m'a dit d'attendre ici et..."

Bon les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure...

"Non désolée." Et je fais quoi maintenant ? Je reste plantée là en attendant que mon mystérieux admirateur se manifeste ? À moins que... Oh non, oh non, oh non non non ! Faire rôtir à la broche le meilleur ami de son admirateur secret/amoureux transit/coup de cœur intergalactique est puni par la loi ? Le transpercer avec un pic à glace, peut-être ? Sirius Black, tu vas mourir... Dans d'atroce souffrance si possible. Moi sadique ? Non, du tout ! Et James continue à rougir comme un enfant de huit ans... Il faut que je trouve une diversion...

"Comment va Addie Swan ?"

"Elle était persuadée que l'on sortait ensemble."

"Parce que ce n'était pas le cas ?"

"Non."

Ouiiiii, ils n'ont jamais été ensembles ! Ah si tu savais comme je t'aime, James tu serais surpris...

"T'as une façon curieuse de ne pas sortir avec une fille..."

"Ben, en fait, je voudrais sortir avec quelqu'un mais comment dire... elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment..."

Si je fonds en larmes là maintenant tout de suite ça pourrait être bizarre ou pas ?

"Je lui ai même écrit, un poème."

Oh. Oh! Un poème ! Le poème ! Mon poème !

Ça veut dire que... que James... qu'il m'aime bien ? Bon il faut que je me calme... Respire, Lily, respire. Je lui fais la bise et je m'éclipse.

"Bonne nuit, James."

"À demain, Lily."

Si je pousse un cri de joie, il m'entendra?

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Je n'ai pas prévu de suite à cet OS, parce que je préfère vous laissez imaginer comment cette histoire va bien pouvoir se terminer ( et aussi parce que j'ai pas particulièrement d'idées...). Bye bye. Groumph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne posterais pas de suite à cet OS. Mais j'ai craqué... Je pouvais pas les laisser comme ça quand même, les pauvres... Alors pour récapituler, Lily a trouvé, "son" poème et est persuadée que James l'a écrit... Sirius s'en rend compte et normalement vous avez lu le début.**

 **Les personnages, les lieux et le poème ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **14 février 1977, Château de Poudlard, Écosse, Dortoir des filles...**

Le réveil et sa sonnerie stridente me firent sauter à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de mon lit. Les journées qui avaient le malheur de commencer comme ça étaient souvent mauvaises. Très mauvaises...

Grognant d'exaspération, je décidais de m'extirper de l'enveloppe protectrice de ma couette avec la ferme intention d'y retourner aussitôt que j'aurais tué ma meilleure amie et voisine de chambre, Alice Prewett. Comment pouvait-on être aussi heureuse dès le matin ?

-Bonjour Lily, s'écria-t-elle ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

-B'jour, grommelai-je tandis que je me dépêchais de se cacher dans la salle de bain pour éviter la bonne humeur évidente de ma trop joyeuse amie. Tout ça parce que ladite amie avait un rendez-vous avec Franck Longdubat, son petit-ami depuis au moins 3 ans. J'ai perdu le compte. Oui, j'ai perdu le compte. Et alors ? Je suis une amie en carton. C'est bien connu… Tout ça parce que la Saint-Valentin est la célébration parfaite de l'Amour avec un grand A, il faut obligatoirement la fêter tout les ans... N'importe quoi !

Je crois en l'amour. Vraiment ! Mais fêter la Saint-Valentin me file le bourdon et ce depuis toujours. Pourquoi célébrer l'amour qu'on portait à une personne un seul jour de l'année ? C'est tout bonnement ridicule... Non ? Depuis mes 6 ans, je n'ai jamais fêté la Saint-Valentin. Et je m'en porte très bien ! Même si James Potter vient stupidement me gâcher ma journée de jachère amoureuse depuis 4 ans... Et j'espère sincèrement que cette année il ferait impasse sur son éternel et très énervante demande.

Quoique depuis quelque temps il était moins irritant. Depuis l'épisode du poème en fait. Du moins avec moi. Pour faire simple, je n'ai envie de l'étrangler seulement une fois par semaine au lieu de ressentir cet urgent besoin toutes les heures. Je ne supporte pas le Potter qui a mis fin à mon amitié avec Severus et j'apprécie le James de cette année, le potentiel James du poème. Plus mature, plus sérieux, avec un regard noisette malicieux caché derrière ses lunettes, ses cheveux totalement indisciplinés... Bref... Et je m'étais rapprocher de lui si subtilement que je m'en étais à peine aperçue...

Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que ma journée s'annonce meilleure que son commencement l'avait laissé présager.

 **14 février 1977, Château de Poudlard Écosse, Grande Salle...**

Accoudée en face de ma tasse de thé beaucoup trop sucré, je mâchonnais sans grandes convictions un toast beurré. L'effusion de rose de la Grande Salle me donnait la nausée. La seule chose de rose que j'accepterais de toucher aujourd'hui ce sera un lévrier de la même couleur servi dans un grand verre avec beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, de glaçons. La vie était définitivement nulle et la seule solution était la mort. Ruminant mes pensées morbides pendant qu'Alice embrassait goulûment Franck, un peu trop près de moi à mon gout, ma chouette d'un plumage brun moucheté, Élixir, se posa avec grâce à côté d'un pichet de jus de citrouille, tandis que plus loin le hibou de Potter, Noodles, faisait son entrée catastrophe hebdomadaire, renversant un plat d'œuf brouillés sur son jeune maître. Je remerciai le ciel d'avoir eu la bonne idée de ne pas m'asseoir à moins de 5 mètres de Potter aujourd'hui. Gratouillant distraitement les plumes d'Élixir, j'ouvris la lettre qui venait apparemment du monde moldu.

Pétunia. Encore et toujours. Qui m'informais sans aucune trace de courtoisie qu'elle allait se marier. Et que ma présence n'était pas souhaitée. Évidemment. Rouge de colère, je sortis précipitamment de la Grande Salle pour me rendre dans le parc encore vide à cette heure matinale. Serrant entre mes doigts ma baguette de saule, je murmurai un " Incendio ! " quasi inaudible et regarda avec une immense satisfaction la lettre s'effriter et les cendres s'envoler au gré du vent. J'étais décidément très impulsive, aujourd'hui...

Respirant l'air frais du petit jour, je réussis à me détendre, oubliant la Saint-Valentin, James Potter, les fondants au chaudron fourrés Whiskey Pur-Feu et la menace qui pesait sur chacun en dehors de cette école. Je sais qu'en tant que née-moldue, j'aurais trois cartes en main à la sortit de Poudlard. Fuir, me cacher, ou se battre. Dès que ces trois choix se présentaient à moi, je battais en retraite, mon courage de lionne me désertant. Comme souvent depuis l'incident Severus.

Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne se sentais plus à sa place chez les moldus et ici j'étais la petite Sang-de-Bourbe répugnante. Souriant tristement et je me rappelai le temps où ma vie était celle de Mademoiselle Tout-le-monde. Où les insultes ne m'atteignaient jamais. Ce temps où je ne me posais pas de questions sur mon avenir, tellement indéfini. Sur ma relation plus qu'ambiguë avec James Potter.

 **14 février 1977, Château de Poudlard Écosse, Couloir de la tour Nord...**

Ma journée avait tourné au cauchemar. En Potion j'avais dû faire équipe avec Severus et l'atmosphère de la classe en avait été très refroidie. Ensuite j'avais écopé d'un P comme Passable en Métamorphose. Et enfin je ne parvenais toujours pas à faire apparaître un Patronus corporel. Furax. Je suis furax... En plus Potter n'avait pas arrêté de frimer et draguait ouvertement Marissa Loveday, une fan gloussante de Poufsouffle. Moi qui avais cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il était différent... Les confettis roses qui se déversaient sur ma tête, les angelots potelés et les couples nouvellement formés me rendaient malade.

\- Evans, hurla une voix dans mon dos ! Attends-moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter, demandai-je ?

\- Sors avec moi, Evans.

Je le regardai, interloquée.

\- Pa...pardon ?

\- Je suis le Préfet en chef, le capitaine de Gryffondor et le mec le plus canon de toute l'école, expliqua-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux, et ...

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? T'as pas compris les 18 dernière fois ? NON, ce sera toujours non !

Je sentais une colère nouvelle montée en moi.

\- T'avais déjà fait fort quand t'avais suspendu Rogue par la cheville, mais non ça te suffit pas ! Humilions la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je ne suis pas quelque chose avec quoi on joue et qu'on jette après ! ALORS VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE, POTTER, criai-je tandis que des larmes de rage menaçaient de couler sur mes joues !

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que j'étais amoureuse de James. J'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. Du moins du James de ces derniers mois. Du James du poème. Et je n'aimais pas ce sentiment. Pas du tout.

\- Vas te faire foutre, murmurai-je dans un dernier souffle avant d'abandonner un Potter estomaqué pour me réfugier dans mon lit.

 **7 mars 1977, Château de Poudlard, Écosse, Dortoir des filles...**

Mais pourquoi je lui avais hurlé dessus comme une harpie démoniaque ? Si je pouvais remonter le temps je le ferais... Mais je ne peux pas...

Alice, assise sur son lit, m'observait. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose allait mal. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps dire quelque chose de potentiellement gênant, je lui posais une question.

\- Alice ? T'as déjà été attirée par quelqu'un alors que tu savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes...

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et me regarda, interloquée.

-Attends tu parles de Potter, là ?

\- De qui d'autre ?

\- Vas lui parler.

\- Je peux pas faire ça, Alice. Il joue avec toutes les autres filles et...

\- Lily, il t'aime... Ça se voit à 40 kilomètres... Attends votre ronde de ce soir et amène le dans la Salle sur Demande pour lui parler...

\- Merci, Alice.

Depuis l'incident de la Saint-Valentin, James était redevenu naturel, sans tous ses artifices d'élève populaire. Et je n'avais pas réussi à réparer les dégâts. James Potter ne m'avais pas décroché plus de 10 mots en 23 jours...

 **7 mars 1977, Château de Poudlard, Écosse, Couloir du septième étage...**

Le silence qui régnait dans le château était lourd et désagréable. Mon courage n'avait pas fait long feu et s'était enfui aux alentours de la salle de Trophées.

\- Attends, James ! J'ai besoin de te parler. Vraiment. C'est important, tentais-je de le convaincre.

Mon homologue s'arrêta net, ses yeux noisette devenus curieux. Je pensai à la salle que je voulais faire apparaître, soit quelque chose de " confortable et où je me sentirais à l'aise ".

Quand j'eus fait trois allers-retours devant le mur, une petite porte en bois apparut. La pièce était décorée en rouge avec des pointes de doré et on voyait un feu de cheminée accueillant danser dans la cheminée. Super. L'endroit où je me sentais le plus à l'aise était donc la salle commune des Gryffondor. Vraiment super. Les deux fauteuils qui encadraient le canapé se révélaient parfait pour parler à James. Ni trop proche ni trop éloignés. Je pouvais donc garder une certaine distance pendant la conversation. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois pour me donner du courage. Courage qui s'enfuit à la quatrième vitesse quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les orbes noisette de James Potter. Traitre. Il utilise son charme contre moi ! Merlin, que cette propension à perdre toute contenance dès que le vois, m'énerve... Il fallait que je me concentre. Maintenant. Il fallait que je m'excuse. Et ça, ça allait être la partie la plus difficile.

\- Bon écoutes, James, commençai-je...

\- C'est plus Potter ? Dommage je m'étais à tes cris de vielle folle hystérique dans les couloirs...

\- Potter...

\- T'as un truc à me dire Evans ? Nan parce que sinon j'préfère partir. Je supporte mal d'être dans la même pièce que toi depuis quelques semaines. Je me demande pourquoi ? Ah oui, ça me revient... Depuis que tu m'as dit d'aller me faire foutre, débita-t-il !

Je commençais à voir rouge. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'envoyer mes erreurs dans la figure.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça Potter...

\- NON, JUSTEMENT, JE NE SAIS PAS !

\- MAIS PARCE QUE TU AS JOUÉ AU PETIT CON AVEC MOI ! TU M'AS ABORDÉE COMME AVANT ! COMME QUAND JE N'ÉTAIS QU'UNE PUTAIN DE COMPÉTITION POUR TOI ! COMME AVNT QUE JE NE TROUVE TON PUTAIN DE POÈME ! ET ÇA A FAIT REMONTER DES SOUVENIRS DOULOUREUX ! TU M'AS FAIT SOUFFRIR !

\- ET MOI ALORS, hurla-t-il ? TU CROIS QUE ÇA ME FAIT PLAISIR DE SAVOIR QUE JE SUIS FOU DE TOI ALORS QUE JE SAIS AUSSI QU'IL NE SE PASSERA JAMAIS RIEN ENTRE NOUS ? JE DÉTESTE ÊTRE AMOUREUX DE TOI, LILY ! MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS M'EN EMPÊCHER !

\- ET MOI JE NE PEUX PAS M'EMPÊCHER DE CROIRE QUE, PEUT-ÊTRE, ÉVENTUELLEMENT, JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE TOI, MAIS TOI TU ES APPARAMMENT AVEUGLE ET, reprit Lily...

\- Et bien tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, murmura James en partant tel une furie...

Immobile dans la Salle sur Demande, je fus trop stupéfaite pour le retenir...

 **17 mars 1977, Chanteau de Poudlard, Écosse, Dortoir des filles...**

J'avais passé les dix derniers jours à me morfondre dans mon lit et à aller en cours. Je confirme, ma vie était définitivement un enchaînement de douloureux événements... Merci à James Potter qui m'avait aimablement fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'une petite égoïste sans cœur qui n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Merlin... En plus maintenant, je suis certaine d'être amoureuse de lui. Vie de merde... Définitivement... Alice vint me rappeler que c'était l'heure de la réunion des Préfets en Chef prévu à la bibliothèque. Vie de merde... J'allais devoir affronter James Potter, ses silences glaçants et ses yeux qui lui lançaient des éclairs de rage. Superbes perspectives...

 **17 mars 1977, Château de Poudlard, Écosse, Bibliothèque...**

Nous travaillions depuis un peu plus d'une heure. En silence. Les rayons du soleil nous appelant à l'extérieur. Et je ne me rappelais plus si c'était James ou moi qui avait proposé de finir le planning des patrouilles dehors. Mais James ou moi a accepté.

Assise dans l'herbe, je m'apprêtais à reprendre sa planification mais James m'arrêta dans mon élan.

\- Écoute, Lily je suis désolé de m'être comporter comme ça avec toi. C'était idiot et déplacé de ma part, dit-il.

\- Je peux comprendre que ça t'ai énervé et, tentai-je de poursuivre avant de me faire couper par James...

\- Alors, amis, demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main ?

\- Amis, répondit-elle tandis que son cœur se serait. J'en voulais plus... Tellement plus…

 **5 mai 1977, Château de Poudlard, Écosse, Parc du Château...**

Depuis près d'un mois les élèves du Château pouvaient régulièrement nous voir étudier ensemble. Ils pouvaient aussi voir les regards énamourés que je jetais à James et que James me lançais d'après Alice... Il ne manquait plus qu'ont se déclarent notre flamme...Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, non ? D'un côté, je crevais d'amour pour James et de James se morfondait de désespoir amoureux à ma vue toujours d'après Alice. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je me jetai donc à l'eau.

\- Tu te rappelles de la dispute qu'on a eu il y a deux mois, commençai-je ?

\- Vaguement, lui répondit-il...

\- Parce que je me souviens que tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi... Ce à quoi je t'ai répondu que je n'étais pas sûre de mes sentiments...

\- Et...

-Et j'ai besoin de savoir une dernière chose. C'était toi ? Le poème, c'était toi ?

\- There are those shinning emerald green eyes…

\- Non ! Ne dit rien ! Il m'était destiné ce poème ?

\- Lily, tu connais quelqu'un d'autre dans cette école qui a les yeux verts émeraude ? Non, parce que sinon il faut me la présent…

Disons que je n'avais pas laissé James finir sa phrase et que j'avais préféré l'embrasser. James Potter m'embrassai comme personne ne m'avais jamais embrassé. Ce fut une explosion d'émotions, un réveil des sens, une renaissance depuis un tas de cendres...

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais m'enfuir, me demanda-t-il.

\- Aucune chance, lui répondis-je. Tu fais partie de moi, James Potter, et rien ni personne ne pourra m'éloigner de toi... "I am caught in the white wings of Eros,

Heading towards the gates of Thanatos…"

 **Alors ? J'espère que cette fin vous satisfait, parce que j'ai vraiment hésiter à la poster ! Dites-moi si ça vous à plut en commentaire ! A bientôt !**


End file.
